DOUBLE by MAGIC OF LiFE
Joker Game: DOUBLE by MAGIC OF LiFe (Anime Ending) Characters Characters in order of appearance Lyrics Kanji= どうでもいい そんな顔して 予期せぬ雨に心濡らす 闇を顔に塗りたくり 光を目に宿し 生きた心地などせずに ねえ 何もかも慣れてくのかな 昨日までの溢れる涙も 騙してた 隠してたんだ 壊れそうな自分を もうこのままバレないで 自分を騙して クールに胸を焦がして この迷いをどうすればいいのか もうわからないから わからなくていい リスクがあるから 高鳴る心臓を感じられる 信じた路を 癒しの傘はささなかった ヘッドライトに胸を暗く深く透かされた そっちは違うよ 戯に天使や悪魔が耳もとで冷たく 囁く圧迫する心臓のオペラ アスファルトを叩くオーケストラの雨 息もできなくなる程 生きてる匂いがした 世界を繋ぐように微笑む ねえ 何もかも慣れてくのかな 昨日までの溢れる涙も 騙してた 隠してたんだ 壊れそうな自分を もうこのままバレないで 自分を騙して クールに胸を焦がして 今は何も力はなくて だが空虚な世迷言じゃない 抱きしめて 抱きしめていて 崩れそうな心を どうでもいい 今はまだ 理解されなくていい クールに心燃やして この迷いをどうすればいいのか もうわからないから わからなくていい リスクがあるから 高鳴る心臓を感じられる 信じた路を 迷う方角へ |-| Rōmaji= doudemo ii sonna kao shite yokisenu ame ni kokoro nurasu yami o kao ni nuritakuri hikari o me ni yadoshi ikita kokochi nado sezu ni nee nanimokamo narete ku no kana kinou made no afureru namida mo damashiteta kakushitetanda koware sou na jibun o mou kono mama barenai de jibun o damashite kuuru ni mune o kogashite kono mayoi o dou sureba ii no ka? mou wakaranai kara wakaranakute ii risuku ga aru kara takanaru shinzou o kanjirareru shinjita michi o iyashi no kasa wa sasanakatta heddoraito ni mune o kuraku fukaku sukasareta socchi wa chigau yo itazura ni tenshi ya akuma ga mimimoto de tsumetaku sasayaku appaku suru shinzou no opera asufaruto o tataku ōkesutora no ame iki mo dekinaku naru hodo ikiteru nioi ga shita sekai o tsunagu you ni hohoemu nee nanimokamo nareteku no kana kinou made no afureru namida mo damashiteta kakushitetanda kowaresou na jibun o mou kono mama barenai de jibun o damashite kuuru ni mune o kogashite ima wa nanimo chikara wa nakute daga kuukyo na yomaigoto ja nai dakishimete dakishimeteite kuzuresou na kokoro o doudemo ii ima wa mada rikaisarenakute ii kuuru ni kokoro moyashite kono mayoi o dousureba ii no ka? mou wakaranai kara wakaranakute ii risuku ga aru kara takanaru shinzou o kanjirareru shinjita michi o mayou hougaku e |-| English= Making a face Like I didn’t really care about anything An unexpected rain soaks my heart Painting the darkness thick upon my face And sheltering the light in my eyes Without feeling the sensation that I had lived Hey Will I eventually grow used to just about everything? Even the tears that flooded out until yesterday I deceived them And I hid them So my fragile self Wouldn’t be found out Just deceive yourself And long for something, like it’s nothing What should I do about these doubts? I don’t even know anymore So it’s okay not to know Because there are risks I can feel my pounding heart The road I believed in I didn’t hold up a soothing umbrella The headlights shone deep and dark through my heart That’s wrong, though Just angels or devils playing tricks on me, whispering coldly into my ears The oppressive opera of my pounding heart The orchestra’s rain striking the asphalt The smell of being alive So strong you can’t breathe I smile as if to tie the world together Hey Will I eventually grow used to just about everything? Even the tears that flooded out until yesterday I deceived them And I hid them So my fragile self Wouldn’t find out Just deceive yourself And long for something, like it’s nothing Now I have no power at all But that’s not just an empty complaint Just hold me Just hold me! I don’t even care About my heart that’s about to crumble Right now, You don’t have to understand yet Just set your heart ablaze, like it’s nothing What should I do about these doubts? I don’t even know anymore So it’s okay not to know Because there are risks I can feel my pounding heart Down the road I believed in Following a wavering compass Category:Songs Category:Music